Never Tickle a Sleeping Rachel
by myhummelberryheart
Summary: Kurt really should know better. Fun (but slightly painful) fluff. Hummelberry relationship.


AN: I was searching through artwork in Johnlock and came across a tumblr url with that name. Plot bunny bit. :)

* * *

Kurt learned the hard way that Rachel, when asleep, had flailing limbs. She had no control at all over her body whatsoever when she was out of it.

Especially when she was being tickled.

They both didn't have much interest in doing anything that evening and just wanted to go to sleep early. Kurt had grabbed a quick shower, but Rachel had gone on to bed. She was very much asleep when he turned off the light in the bathroom and got under the covers. Kurt moved onto his side and laughed softly when he heard her soft snore. He adjusted his pajama sleeve and reached to pull her closer to him. But she moved away in her sleep, throwing her arm backwards as if to stop him from touching her. He barely managed to dodge it from hitting him in the stomach. He carefully maneuvered her arm to where it lay on her side. She didn't even move in response to his touch. Rachel must be really asleep, he thought to himself as he tried to get comfortable.

He should really leave her alone. But evil thoughts that were amusing him were settling in. He gently let his fingers glide across her arm in a tease. She whimpered in her sleep and wiggled away.

It was on now. His mischievous side had taken over and he knew Rachel was very ticklish. It was too much a temptation. She really shouldn't have fallen asleep before he did. He was wide awake. Kurt ever so carefully moved her arm and gently rubbed his fingers up and down her side. He practically buried himself in the pillows when her arm came backwards with force. She barely missed his hair and was quite glad her hand didn't connect with his scalp. Kurt was a little surprised her movement didn't wake her up. But she settled down again, her breathing even before he even changed positions. He let out a breath of air he had been holding in and thought.

He needed a different plan. Kurt laid his head down on the pillows. It wasn't enough just to tickle her sides. He had to get more creative. He wondered if he could push down the covers without waking her. It would be a challenge, but she did seem quite asleep. He almost hated to wake her up.

He would just think of it as payback for all the times she woke him up for the littlest things. Like for the location of her phone, where their bottle of lemon oil had run off to, or even hearing her very loud morning vocal runs.

Especially the morning vocal runs.

Kurt sat up carefully in the dark, trying not to jostle Rachel on the bed beside him. She had the comforter and sheet barely covering her hips. A quick tug moved the covers down past her knees. He moved it the rest of the way so he could see her full form. His lips quirked upwards at how innocent Rachel looked in her sleep. She had put on a pair of his boxers and an old NYADA t-shirt and her curled hair framed her head like a feather headpiece. She almost looked the part of a sleeping princess.

Except he didn't expect Sleeping Beauty or Snow White to possibly throw punches.

He settled on touching the back of her thighs. One finger lightly drawn across the sensitive skin made her curl up into a fetal position. She clutched at the pillow between her arms, but never did she say a word or even open her eyes.

Kurt bit down on his bottom lip gently. Now she had blocked his new tickling spot. But there was one spot he knew she was quite ticklish: the back of her thighs. He decided to go for it. Kurt pushed both hands up the boxers and tickled her with all his fingers. He heard a gasp but before he could respond in any way, he felt two hard feet kick back towards him. It caught him off balance and he fell backwards off the bed. He landed wrong on his feet and he hissed as he felt his ankle go one way and his foot the other, making him stumble. He landed on the floor with a very loud thump.

"Kurt? Kurt!" said Rachel, scrambling off the bed. She turned on the light, which made him close his eyes. He tried to move to get up.

"Ow," he said. He tried to flex his ankle but all he could feel was pain.

"Oh honey," said Rachel as she got down on the floor beside him. She put his arm over her shoulders and helped him upwards. He put his hands on the bed and hobbled on one foot.

"I twisted my ankle I think," he whined.

"What were you doing?" she said, crossing her arms and looking at him.

He chuckled weakly. "Tickling you."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "No wonder I was dreaming I had gotten into a tickling fight with Santana."

"Santana huh?" smirked Kurt as he turned around to sit down on the bed. He groaned after he accidentally sat his foot down on the floor.

"Poor baby," cooed Rachel. "I think you've sprained it." She got down on her knees and lifted up the bottom of his pajama leg. His ankle was red and swelling. She touched it softly. There was definitely blood and fluid gathering. She flexed his foot, making him whine. Rachel grinned at that.

"Serves you right," she teased.

"Shut up," he said. She kissed his ankle.

"I'll go get you some ice." She started for the bedroom door.

"Thank you," he murmured. "Don't forget the towel."

"Do I need to get anything for your bruised ego too?" she said as she left.

"Brownies," he yelled after her as he sat back on the bed. Kurt put a pillow to his back as he sat against the headboard. A throb went through his ankle and he laid his head on another pillow after putting it behind his neck. He was glad they had opted for multiple pillows on the bed for comfort. Sometimes it was almost a necessity.

Kurt heard the sound of sloshing water and ice and felt cold next to his ankle. It was almost a relief to feel it on his skin as he tried to move closer to the coolness. Rachel poked the top of his foot and moved the towel between him and the bag of ice. He opened his eyes and saw her wrapping an ACE bandage around his foot.

"I rather hope you don't have weak ankles," said Rachel. "It would be a bad trait to pass onto our children."

Kurt grunted. "I've never had problems before. Getting kicked sort of caught me off guard."

"I'm sorry about that," said Rachel, a little sheepish. She came up to the head of the bed and kissed his forehead. "I didn't know I was that violent when I'm unconscious."

"I guess I shouldn't have been poking the bear when it's hibernating," said Kurt with a small smile. Rachel laughed at that as Kurt moved to tie the ends of the towel carefully around his foot so the ice would stay next to his ankle. Rachel had grabbed an extra pillow and put it underneath his foot with another towel over that. She sat down on the bed beside him.

"I brought some pain medication and some water just in case you need it."

"Thanks," he sighed. Rachel bumped her shoulder against his.

"This is what you get for tickling me."

"Well, I learned my lesson," said Kurt. "Never tickle a sleeping Rachel." He looked amused.

"Unless it's Santana."

Kurt found himself with a face full of pillow.


End file.
